Rêves et cauchemars
by Noxae
Summary: Spellforce - Lorsque vous êtes immortel, vos erreurs vous hantent pour toujours.


Encore ce rêve. Ce rêve qui me poursuit. Quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille, dès l'instant où je ferme les yeux, il revient me hanter. Comme une blague cruelle du destin. Un rappel implacable que je ne serai jamais libre, quoi qu'il arrive...

_Le choc. _

_Acier contre acier. _

_Je me retrouve nez à nez avec mon adversaire, engagée dans une lutte de force pure. L'orc me crache sa haine au visage. Les muscles de mes bras me brûlent. Un pas en avant, au prix d'un effort monumental, puis je fais glisser ma lame le long de la sienne, et murmure le sort d'étincelle de givre entre deux courtes inspirations. _

_Devenue roc de glace, la garde de son épée se fracasse en mille morceaux et tombe à terre, suivie de sa main droite. Il recule en hurlant de douleur. Un son que je trouve particulièrement plaisant._

_Coup de grâce. _

_Sa tête vole dans les airs._

_Un sifflement dans mon dos. Réflexe. Je roule à terre. La boule de feu fuse au-dessus de moi, vrombissante, et termine sa course sur une guerrière elfe à quelques pas de moi. Explosion. Chaleur infernale. Le choc est d'autant plus brutal que la mort rapide. Elle n'a même pas le temps __de crier. Le corps de l'elfe s'écroule au sol, carbonisé. _

_Je cille, chassant les larmes de mes yeux. Me relève tant bien que mal, forçant mes muscles fatigués à obéir. Ma main tremble sur la poignée de mon épée. Ma blessure au flanc me lance, se rappelant à mon bon souvenir. _

_L'odeur de chair brûlée assaillit mes narines. Mon estomac se soulève. Odeur de sang, odeur de mort. J'en ai la tête qui tourne. _

_Autour de moi, le chaos. Les elfes affrontent les orcs, opposant leur agilité naturelle à la force brute des créatures. Les druides en robe verte font de leur mieux pour soigner les blessés, mais elles ne sont pas assez nombreuses, et constituent des proies tellement faciles dans la tourmente. Le sol est jonché de cadavres, le sang des elfes se mêlant à celui des orcs dans la boue du champ de bataille. Des rigoles rouges et noires qui s'entrelacent sans fin._

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient si nombreux. J'étais partie confiante à la tête de mes troupes pour mener l'assaut sur le double campement ennemi. Certaine de ma victoire._

_- Alwaë, Alwaë... se moque une voix au creux de mon oreille. Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Pas même à toi-même._

_Je ferme les yeux. Frissonne malgré moi._

_- Si tu pensais gagner, pourquoi avoir prévu des renforts ? continue la voix. Pourquoi avoir divisé tes troupes en deux ?_

_- Une assurance nécessaire._

_Ma propre voix manque de conviction. J'ouvre les yeux. Il se tient face à moi. Un fantôme du passé. Ses yeux bleus me transpercent l'âme. Un sourire triste flotte sur ses lèvres._

_- Tu savais, assène-t-il. Tu savais ce qui allait se passer. Même si tu refuses de l'admettre._

_Il fait un pas en avant. Puis un autre. Paralysée, je ne peux que le regarder s'approcher._

_- Regarde la vérité en face, Alwaë. Tu as sciemment envoyé la moitié de tes troupes droit dans les bras de la mort._

_J'aimerais lui renvoyer ses mensonges à la figure. Lui dire qu'il n'a rien compris. Qu'il n'est rien d'autre que ma culpabilité donnant voix à mes plus grandes craintes. Mais quelque part, tout au fond de moi, subsiste ce doute. Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose. Juste une petite voix lancinante. Juste __deux mots répétés sans arrêt, tel un écho à mes battements de cœur. _

_- Et tout ça pour quoi ?_

_Boum-boum._

_Et si ? _

_- Pour gagner une bataille dans un guerre qui ne te concerne même pas ?_

_Boum-boum._

_Et s'il avait raison ? _

_- Pour protéger des personnes qui ne voient en toi qu'une esclave ?_

_Boum-boum._

_Et si j'avais délibérément choisi de les envoyer mourir ?_

_Boum-boum._

_Et si... ?_

_Il n'est plus qu'à un pas de moi désormais. Il tend la main, et ses doigts fantômes m'effleurent la joue._

_- Tu te souviens du bon vieux temps ? _

_- Tu n'es pas réel._

_Les mots m'arrachent la gorge. Des larmes amères coulent le long de mes joues. J'avale difficilement ma salive, et continue :_

_- Tu n'es pas réel, Mel. Retourne d'où tu viens. Laisse-moi en paix._

_Un nouveau sourire sur ses traits trop parfaits. Il se penche vers moi. Me chuchote à l'oreille._

_- Toute réalité n'est qu'une question de perspective._

_Ma main crispée comme une serre fend l'air. Air qui se cristallise devant moi, le sort de glace ne trouvant, bien entendu, pas d'autre cible. Je suis seule. J'ai toujours été seule._

_La bataille fait rage autour de moi. Les quelques elfes encore en vie se défendent vaillamment, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant que..._

_Une pluie de flèches descend sur le champ de bataille. Une dizaine d'orcs s'effondrent, les jambes coupées. Je lève les yeux vers la colline au nord. Une vingtaine d'archers elfes bandent leurs arcs. Deuxième rafale. Nouvelle hécatombe. Les renforts. Juste à temps. _

_Un goût amer envahit ma bouche. J'étouffe la petite voix au fond de moi, celle qui s'obstine à me faire remarquer que les coïncidences n'existent pas. Pas pour les Guerriers de la Rune._

- Commandant !

J'entrouvre un œil. Une forme est penchée sur moi. L'adrénaline déferle dans mes veines. Instantanément réveillée, je bondis hors de mon lit, gratifie mon assaillant d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre, et l'accompagne dans sa chute au sol. Il grogne de douleur lorsque j'atterris sur lui. Le tout a duré moins de quelques secondes.

Une minute. Je connais cette voix. Je cligne des yeux dans la pénombre. Quelques secondes de plus me sont nécessaires pour identifier celui qui vient de me réveiller. Bael.

- Oh, fais-je, mon éloquence ayant apparemment disparu.

- Je suis désolé, commandant, j'aurai dû vous réveiller plus en douceur, commence-t-il, l'air légèrement hors d'haleine.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser, dis-je en l'aidant à se relever. Satanés réflexes.

- On a tous nos fantômes, fait-il en acquiesçant.

Un frisson descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je chasse Mel de mes pensées.

- Que se passe-t-il, Bael ? J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu me réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour m'entretenir de propos philosophiques.

- Non, commandant. Nos éclaireurs ont repéré une troupe de gobelins se dirigeant vers nous. Sans doute l'avant-garde des troupes de Brannigan.

Ah. Ça explique pourquoi il est habillé pour le combat : vêtu d'une armure de cuir rigide, et paré d'une lame elfique qui pend à sa ceinture.

- Alors il se décide enfin à attaquer... Bien, laissez-moi une minute pour m'équiper, je vous rejoins dehors.

- Commandant.

Il me salue et s'éloigne. Je secoue la tête. Stupide rêve. On n'a pas idée d'attaquer ses propres soldats au saut du lit...

Dehors, la lune est pleine. Le vent froid de la nuit s'enveloppe autour de moi, aspirant ma chaleur. Bael s'avance vers moi.

- Nous avons un bataillon de guerriers et d'archers elfes prêts à partir, commandant. Nous attendons vos ordres.

_Une elfe étendue au sol, la gorge tranchée, et l'orc qui sourit en léchant le sang sur son hachoir..._

- Commandant ?

Je cligne des yeux. Reviens à la réalité, Alwaë...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande Bael lorsque je tarde à répondre.

- Mauvais rêve.

Les mots ont franchi mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse les retenir. Il lève un sourcil.

- Ça nous arrive à tous.

Un silence. Quelque part, un hibou hulule depuis son arbre.

- Puis-je vous demander... de quoi s'agissait-il ?

- Eloni.

Un sacrifice nécessaire. La conclusion était claire à présent, mais non moins douloureuse. Me voiler la face ne menait à rien.

Il hoche la tête, une expression soucieuse sur ses traits.

- Commandant, si vous ne vous sentez pas prête, je peux mener l'assaut...

- Non.

Je le coupe fermement.

- Non, Bael, mais merci pour la proposition.

Et puis, sur un coup de tête, j'ajoute :

- Et vous pouvez m'appeler Alwaë.

- Très bien, commandant Alwaë, répond-il avec un sourire.

Il s'incline, puis part rejoindre la colonne d'elfes qui s'assemble à l'autre bout du campement. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, vers les étoiles.

_- Que de naïveté, Alwaë... _siffle Mel à mon oreille. _Tu n'as donc rien appris ? Tu crois qu'il hésiterait une seule seconde à te poignarder dans le dos si tu ne tenais pas sa rune entre tes mains ? Tu crois qu'il t'obéirait si tu n'avais pas volé son âme en t'emparant de sa rune ?_

Je serre les mâchoires.

- La ferme, Mel.

- _Tu réalises, bien sûr, que tu es essentiellement en train de te disputer avec toi-même ?_

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, je me dirige vers mon armée. J'ai une bataille à remporter.

* * *

_Un petit OS sans prétention sur un jeu qui m'a bien occupé... Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirais complètement l'histoire d'Alwaë._


End file.
